


Destination Humiliation

by DifferentChild



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Payback, Talk of sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentChild/pseuds/DifferentChild
Summary: In which Pidge gets punishment/payback for leaving like that. She’s grounded but this is SO much worse.For @animeluvr1992 on tumblr





	Destination Humiliation

**Author's Note:**

> In which Pidge gets punishment/payback for leaving like that. She’s grounded but this is SO much worse.
> 
> For @animeluvr1992 on tumblr

Things were at the calm before the storm. The Atlas was being prepared. The team was on Earth, back with their families in most cases. Hunk was still waiting, but the rest of them that had living family knew about whereabouts. The Paladins were all out of the hospital now, working and training at the Garrison. It would get messier before it got better, but they had time.

Right now Pidge in particular was helping her mother in her lab, growling alien plants, cultivating new life.

“This’ll be great mom. With the new plants we’ll have more information than ever before.”

Colleen smiled. It was nice to have her family back. All of them. “Look at you. Taking an interesting in botany. What sparked this change?”

“Well when you’re exploring new planets you tend to take an interesting in everything.”

“You’re not wrong. That’s a good point. But you don’t seem to have a problem with these plants. I’m sure that has something to do with it.” A chuckle escaped her lips. Just some light hearted teasing. Little did Pidge know that the others were on their way to the lab to grab her for a training session and meeting.

“I didn’t have nearly as many problems mom. I think part of it was the different makeup of other planets compared to what I’m accustomed to. The other…I think Green helped me some.”

“Your Lion? How so dear?” This was all a strange situation so they were still getting used to the way the Lions worked.

Mom’ll be proud. “Well, I’m Green’s Paladin. You know that.”

“Right…” Where is this going?

Just then the others stood outside the door, about to enter.

“Well, she was waiting for me on a Jungle planet.” Pause. “I’m the Guardian Spirit of the Forest.”

The doors opened at the same time Colleen’s mouth did. Dr. Holt could not restrain herself. “YOU? YOU?! Little Katie. Allergic to nature. Always hiding indoors. Guardian Spirit of the Forest?”

Scowling, Pidge crossed her arms. “Mom!!! I didn’t always hide inside! And I don’t!”

“O Katie dear. Don’t forget. I’m your mother. I grew up from a seed, well an egg and a sperm. I birthed you. I raised you. I know you. Anytime you had the chance you did something indoors versus outside. Do I need to list all of the times?”

“NOT TRUE! I didn’t mind nature when the pollen count was fine. Fall is my favorite season.”

“Because everything’s dying. You’d love winter but you would freeze your little bottom off if you weren’t bundled up.”

Shiro bit back a smile. This was exactly the sort of thing Matt talked about with his mother and sister. None of this was new to him other than actually seeing it.

Hunk, Lance, and Keith looked at each other. This was news. They were learning more about Pidge’s background than expected.

Keith looked at the others and mouthed [Should we interrupt?]

 

Lance shook his head and responded in turn. [Gold.] This was entirely amusing.

Hunk agreed for a different reason. [Family fight. No stoppy.]

Thankfully, the women were too caught up in their argument to notice the crew…yet.

 

Allura and Coran were shortly behind but simply baffled at the interaction so they stayed back.

“Mommmm.” Pidge replied, closer to a whine this time. “Do you have to make it sound like I was an invalid? Or a baby? It was just allergies!”

“And other things…”

“Mother.” The teenager gave a firm response. “We’ve had this talk before.”

“Fine. I never said you were an invalid. I just said that you and nature were never best friends Katie. It’s not a lie. It’s a fact. So the idea that you’re telling me the daughter of a botanist, with allergies to many of her mother’s flowers, little asthmatic child that played inside, is the guardian spirit of the forest, is a bit shocking.” To say the least.

“Well I’m grown up now. We went through a lot out there.”

“Do you want me to bring out some of my older flowers so you can show your friends that you may have grown up in some ways but some things do not change?”

Pidge turned her head to see the rest of the Paladins and company standing there, watching the fight between her and Colleen. “Step outside and close the door.”

“O sweetheart it’s just a little conversation. What’s the harm in them listening?”

“Because you’re determined to humiliate me.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have run off into space like that.” 

“MOM! We talked about this!”

“No, we talked about you joining as a cadet with the Galaxy Garrison under an assumed name. There was no conversation about running off into space. In fact, I recall you promise me you wouldn’t end up in space.”

She never forgets a word unless it’s convenient. “It wasn’t intentional. It just kind of…happened. Lance, Hunk, and Keith can tell you. Shiro too. You respect Shiro.” The last bit was a bit of a dig, feeling as though her mother did not respect her.

 

“I do. But that has nothing to do with you running off into space.” A devious smirk crossed the elder Holt’s face. She knew exactly what to do to get back at her daughter.

Frustration never ended when the Holt women started up. Matt and Sam would’ve gone off and hidden by now. Instead, the paladins were too afraid to move because when they’d tried to back out per Pidge’s request/demand, Colleen had held up a hand, indicating a stop.

 

“I see. You don’t want me to humiliate you in front of your friends? Is that because they’re not just friends Katie?”

O no. No no no no no no no no. 

“Did you finally have your sexual awakening in space?”

Jaws dropped at that question…NO ONE was expecting this conversation.

“MOTHER.”

“O come now dear. Nothing to be ashamed of. It happens to most of us eventually. So which one was it? Hmm?”

“NONE OF THEM MOTHER. Can you STOP now??!”

“Not Shiro. You’ve met him before. Unless you have a thing for older men. I wouldn’t blame you. Your father’s older.”

“MOM GROSS!!!!!”

Shiro wanted to die as all of the others were looking at him. He did not think of Pidge like that. And Matt would kill him for even the suggestion. Thank god the Holts knew he was gay.

“Well true. They’re all older.”

“And just because he’s gay,” she knew where her daughter or the pilot would interject, “Doesn’t mean you don’t have unreciprocated feelings.”

He would never live this down. And all of the others, minus Keith stared at him.

“Wait, you’re gay?”

“Another time.” He mumbled, fixating in the conversation. His sexuality was no secret, but this was not their conversation. He did NOT want to incur the wrath of Dr. Colleen Holt. He’d heard stories from Sam.

“Hmmm..what about the other computer one. That cooks. Hunk? That’s right. You never were much good in the kitchen.”

“MOM STOP!!” She is not going to do this. Pidge started moving towards the door.

“Or was it the cocky one? Hmm probably not your type.”

“Mommmmmm.”

“Hey!” If he didn’t have such strong feelings for another member of their team, he might have objected more. But he didn’t see Pidge like that either. That would be weird. She was like his little sister.

“What about the one with the hair? Is that your type? Keith? The bad boy. He’s quite gifted as well. Is he gifted in that way too?”

“MOTHER STOP RIGHT NOW! WE ARE NEEDED ELSEWHERE!!”

Keith turned red from embarrassment. Pidge’s mother was scary. Scarier than Krolia threatening to kill people.

“You’re right baby. I see something between them. But that doesn’t mean you don’t like them and have interests or that they wouldn’t also be interested in assisting you in learning.”

“WE ARE LEAVING NOW MOTHER! FOR REAL! YOU CAN STOP!”

Colleen…5? 6? 7? 

Pidge 0.

Pidge was MORTIFIED to say the least. Her mother insisted on treating her like a child. She was 16 now!!! She’d been in space, fought bad guys, nearly died on multiple occasions! But why was it her mother still one upped her every time?

Shiro stepped back to let Pidge lead the way out of the door. Never had he seen her quite so determined to get away from family.

But they weren’t completely out of earshot when the botanist had one more ‘comment’ for her daughter.

“O AND DEAR, you don’t have to be ashamed if it was the Princess! We’d love you the same no matter your sexuality!”

The Paladins were in shock. This woman was scary. Lance and Hunk both came from large families and knew not to mess with moms. Shiro…knew Colleen professionally and had heard stories from all three of her immediate family members. Keith just had common sense. Allura was simply puzzled as to the nature of the conversation’s origins. Coran was just pouting because he wasn’t considered. Pidge was over it. And to think I was excited for my Voltron family to meet my mom…why was that again? On their way to the meeting, the auburn haired computer genius looked back at her friends. “If any of you say a word about this I will make you regret it. If you think she’s scary? Imagine me. I had to get it from somewhere.” And with that, they continued on their way in silence. That was…unexpected, to say the least.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo there's that. Haha. I was talking to the lovely author above about this stuff and I was like OMFG what if?? And then things happened. So BOOM! Pidge is my favorite if you can't tell. Lol. But fear not! I have ideas for our favorite boys as well!


End file.
